<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[COMM - OLD] Model Magic Mayhem! by MamaRaikou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853615">[COMM - OLD] Model Magic Mayhem!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou'>MamaRaikou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Asset Theft, Breast Expansion, Bustyboy, FtM Transformation, Hips Expansion, Mental Altertaion, Perception Play, Reality Warp, Trapification, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the camera adds a few pounds... but what if they were taken away first? And then put onto your cute crossdressing secretary? And then you turned into a cute femboy trap yourself and then your secretary tormented you with your own tits but on their body? </p><p>Haha JK... but what if?...</p><p>Contents: Asset theft, perception/reality alteration, trap/femboy-themed FtM, mental reconfiguring, and a crossover of OCs that honestly makes me smile more than it should.</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[COMM - OLD] Model Magic Mayhem!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"With those details settled, we are ready to begin setting up the stage space. I look forward to this promotional event, and I thank you both sincerely."</p><p>"Oh, of course! Thank you for agreeing to host me! I'll make sure to bring in aaall the support you could ever want, Sensei.~"</p><p>Indeed, the Great Magical Library was not necessarily in debt or trouble of any kind, but promotional events always helped keep the place lively. With its size, it was always welcome to host large-scale events, and when the legendary Lizzy Lov showed interest in doing one of her famous modeling shoots, the woman in charge, Meiko, saw no reason to turn it down. Besides, it could be fun.</p><p>But our focus is less on our lovely fox librarian. For while her magic talents are as legendary as Lizzy's modeling career, the skill of Lizzy's secretary, Kyle, was in need of fine tuning. So when Meiko, as a favour, agreed to help with this, Kyle was overjoyed... perhaps a little too much. In the week leading up to the photo shoot, Kyle was learning tips from Meiko in "Alteration Magic", that is to say, magic that changes a person's appearance, perceptions, and other such things. Why you may ask? Well...</p><p>"Heya, Kyyyyle.~" A pair of massive, heavy tits were shoved against the smaller boy's head, the familiar, slightly obnoxious teasing voice of the famous model ringing out with teasing intent. Kyle gave a silent huff, bringing his hand back to try and shove those heavy things away, but his hand only sunk into the tiddy. There was no way he was gonna shove Lizzy away, not at their respective sizes. The burgundy-haired secretary groaned at this realization, instead gaining a bit of space from the woman.</p><p>"Yes, miss Lov? Do you need something?" His tone had annoyance in there. </p><p>"I told you to call me Lizzy! Stop being so formal, jeez! Anyway, I'm gonna head out and take a look around, maybe get some pastries. You want anything?" </p><p>"Ah, uhm. You know, as your secretary, shouldn't that be my job? I'd be more than happy to-"</p><p>"No way, I can handle it! You have the upcoming shoot to worry about. I wanna take a look around, learn my way around the district, ya know? Besides..." She'd grab at her hefty chest, emphasizing their mass and shape in a teasing fashion. "The activity helps me stay in shape, ya know~?"</p><p>He watched her swing them about for a moment... "More like annoy people with those massive things...", he muttered, then sighed. "Fine, do you mind bringing me back an iced coffee? I'll need the caffeine."</p><p>"Sure thing!" With that, Lizzy began looking about for her cardigan, pouting as she was going through the rack near the door. The whole time, Kyle watched the model fiddle about, unknowingly to her, he had the cardigan in his possession, working on... "enchanting" it. For the longest time, Lizzy had always tormented the poor boy with her stupidly huge tits, and it got on his nerves so much! The way she flaunted, the way she emphasized them in EVERYTHING she wore! He never thought he'd be so... so... ENVIOUS of all things, for a model! Maybe it wasn't really envy, he couldn't tell, but damn it he wanted to teach her a lesson! He may be a secretary, but he wasn't a pushover! He gripped the cardigan's sleeve and began twirling his fingers about the material, little glimmering sparkles spreading within its fabric. He gave a covert smirk as the enchantment took hold. Just like Meiko-sensei taught him! Oh this was gonna be damn funny... But then, a thought. He wanted to watch it happen. So...</p><p>"Ah, on second thought, Lizzy, do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to have a look around too. Besides, I need to go check on how Haru's handling the shoot outfits."</p><p>"Oh... well, alright then. Have you seen my cardigan anywhere? I can't find the darn thing."</p><p>Flashing a subtle smirk for a microsecond, Kyle held it out to Lizzy. Rejoicing, Lizzy took it with a chirpy "Thanks!", and the two started their trek around town... </p><p>As the two left their luxury apartment, they passed their foxy hostess, exchanged a few words, and went on their way... but Meiko's keen senses easily picked out the scent of magic on Lizzy. The very magic she was a true master of... and the source... "Yare yare... That child..." The intent wasn't malicious, that much she could tell, but this could cause problems... Well, she'll deal with that when it came to it. For now, she let the spell where it as. It'd be good practice for him, at least...</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>About half an hour later, the pair had made their way from storefront to storefront, stopping to look at all the trinkets and displays set out. As they did, Kyle kept a constant watch on Lizzy, watching for any significant changes... and he indeed saw them. They were gradual, but, to him, obvious. Notably at the moment her height was the first thing to go, but it wasn't just removed. He found himself adjusting his own blouse occasionally, noting how it had a little more trouble staying tucked in the hem of his office skirt, or how his stockings seemed a little lower than usual. As for Lizzy, her semi-retro styled dress, originally resting along her mid thigh, was now coming to a stop just below her knees! Already she was so much shorter than she was half an hour ago! He silently giggled to himself whenever Lizzy had to adjust her sleeves, her arms shorter than the cardigan was made for. </p><p>"Ugh, stupid sleeves, I think I ordered this in the wrong size..."</p><p>"Hm? Nonsense, I double checked the order, Lizzy. You wanted a slightly oversized one, remember? Something about how people think oversized clothes on smaller girls is cute.~"</p><p>"Eh? Oh... oh yeah, you're right. Still annoying though." The way she responded was almost stoic at first, as if that wasn't right, but that corrected itself quickly. Kyle gave a soft "Mph-!" as he felt himself shoot up another two inches in height. He was just over five feet earlier, but now he was easily six inches taller! He and Lizzy were now about the same height, but she was completely unaware! Oh this was gonna be so fun...!</p><p>Two hours into their excursion, and Lizzy had like fifteen groups of people notice her, many asking for autographs, some asking for selfies. A pair of gyarus were chittering about how pretty Lizzy was, and Lizzy offered to take a selfie with them. Kyle approved, of course, but in the process, another set of changes happened. Along with Lizzy losing another five inches of height - and Kyle gaining those inches - Lizzy's chest started shrinking as well! It was gradual, but definitely happening. Kyle himself could only tell because he felt his own chest tingle as the magic took hold, so his eyes immediately went to Lizzy's breasts. Inch by inch, those huge and heavy tits began slowly deflating, as if draining air from a pair of balloons. The whole time, Lizzy's cheeks went red, the sensation not going unnoticed, but she couldn't register why she felt that way, thanks to the perception spell. All she knew, was while her breasts shrunk, and her bra and dress became looser and looser, she grew aroused... A couple times, Lizzy brought her hands to her shrinking bosom, a tinge of something in the back most part of her mind thinking this was weird and wrong, but... no, it couldn't be, she was always this size wasn't she? But then why was her bra so loose... Eugh was it also undersized? Damn it, and it was expensive too!</p><p>The one gyaru with the phone was constantly adjusting the angle, ending up with nearly five or six failed shots because of the model shrinking! She noticed it only because of that, of course, but she still noticed, as did Kyle. He was smirking in a more devious manner than usual while the gyarus thanked Lizzy for the selfie, but they had to ask...</p><p>"Hey, uh, like, were you always this short? I swear you were like, much taller, weren't you?"</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?"</p><p>The other gyaru chimed in. "Yeah, I know you were, cuz like, I'm totally supposed to be exactly six inches shorter than you! Nee-chan is a super huge fan of you, and she teased me about that!"</p><p>Lizzy looked confused, where these two crazy or what??? "Uh, no, I've always been this short, I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe the cameras add some height"</p><p>The first gyaru retorted immediately, "Yeah, and like, a ton of extra pounds too. Your boobs aren't as big as they should be either! Those I KNOW were totally bigger in your promo materials!"</p><p>At that point, Lizzy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I have stuff to do still, so I gotta go. Enjoy the pics, girls!"</p><p>The two said their goodbyes and their thanks and walked off, chatting about how weird it was that she was so much smaller in a bunch of ways, wondering if they were wrong... While a couple of guys that walked past Kyle as the duo walked away noticed his blouse straining rather harshly at his chest. He looked down at it, stifling a soft, naughty moan of thrill as he felt his nipples become far more sensitive and his chest swell out, going from a simply, near-flat shape to easily hand-filling mounds within seconds! He covertly adjusted his lacy bra's straps to make a little more room for the extra mass, thankfully the cups could contain them enough that it didn't dig into his skin. Oh he was eating this up! He couldn't stifle he sudden giggles that escaped his lips, his larger breasts jiggling and bouncing as he did so. Lizzy looked over and tilted her head.</p><p>"You alright there, Kyle? Something funny?"</p><p>"O-Oh! Yeah, everything's juuust fine, Miss Lov.~"</p><p>"Ugh, just Lizzy is fine, I told you! And are you sure? Your face is all red."</p><p>"I'm fine, really, just a little chilly is all. But how about you? Your cardigan's dangling quite far, perhaps it was too large for you~?" His tone was very teasing... something Lizzy didn't even notice, not with how much he teased her about that sort of thing on a daily basis... ... right? ... Yeah, of course.</p><p>"Ugh, yeah, I guess so... I'm fine though, but those girls from earlier, were they crazy or what? I'm not any smaller, am I? I know the camera does things to models, but nothing THAT bad, right?"</p><p>"S-Sure, ehehe, of course not.~ Here, lets get our coffee and we'll go get you a new cardigan, how's that sound?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!"</p><p>The two happily made their way inside the local café, and made their way to the counter. There wasn't a line, thankfully, but there was someone familiar there already! </p><p>"Oh, it's Haru! Heya~!"</p><p>Spinning on his tall platform boots, the very feminine shaped bustyboy turned to see two familiar faces, Lizzy and Kyle! He went to go hug the two, but caught himself when he noticed... their sizes were all, like, wrong??? "Lizzy-chan, Kyle-kun! Hiya~! Didn't expect to see you two here!"</p><p>Haru kinda stared intently at the two of them, working his mind to figure out what was happening here. Kyle had that devious smirk again as the spell once again triggered, Lizzy's breasts shrinking more rapidly than earlier, having her dress slink down almost down to her ankles now as her height was sapped along with her breasts. The sudden onset of it had Lizzy's knees go weak for a second, a soft little moan escaping her lips as she trembled, a hand subconsciously grabbing at a nearby table for support while once again, her chest deflated quickly, her dress becoming looser on her slimmer shoulders, her cardigan almost falling off while she once again lost the last bit of her height along with her bust line. The massive bra underneath was now struggling to not show through the looser dress, the massive cups and wiring making an odd, obviously empty shape at the front of her dress. Lizzy brought a hand up to her much emptier chest and felt around a bit, feeling so damn weirded out at why she felt like this was wrong... but quickly, that feeling left her, replaced with annoyance. Her bra was jutting due to being poorly fitted, her dress was totally the wrong size and way too big in the chest area, ugh! This was so stupid! What was she thinking, coming out wearing clothes like this!?</p><p>Along side her, Kyle's own body was quickly growing further. First of all, his height had shot up, taking the height Lizzy had lost, his blouse coming untucked for good now that his body was simply too tall, but along with that, his breasts too began inflating at a rapid pace, in perfect sync with Lizzy's shrinking. He couldn't stifle his moan fast enough, as he, too, caught onto a nearby table while he almost suffered a slight orgasm from the sensation of those massive mounds swelling from his chest! His too-small bra was straining so damn hard by this point, before with a loud *SNAP!*, the straps' adjusters pinged right off and this loosened the bra enough to free his chest as it continued swelling, his blouse becoming so tight and taut that it was almost transparent, his fatter, lewd nipples now much more obvious than should be publicly allowed. Finally, his hips and ass started swelling out wider and fatter, his poor pencil skirt tearing along the side a little bit, the hem demanding extra space to stay on, and his stockings had begun to tear in several places as his thighs thickened. The tearing was audible, and that only had Kyle get hornier.</p><p>Haru's jaw nearly fell off with how far it dropped, an audible "E-Eeehhhh!?" leaving his plump, sapphire blue lips as Lizzy gave a light groan, and Kyle gave his own less than subtle gasping moan. The woman behind the counter peered over the bustyboy's shoulder, eyebrow cocked. ... Oh. Well that was... a little... indecent? But really, after staring at this "boy's" massive fake breasts sticking out of his glossy tube dress, watching a famous model's breasts shrink and grow shorter while her apparent secretary gained what was lost was... honestly about par. Besides... she worked in the same district as a nine-tailed fox librarian, her twin-tailed scientist sister, and a well known magical library that dealt in many a magical genre. Plus? ... It was kinda hot, she wasn't gonna lie.</p><p>Once the changes finished, Kyle had to adjust most of his clothes; his skirt was really tight now, his hips jutting far wider than usual, his ass straining the skirt so much that a little bulge was showing through the front. While his breasts were now just a little smaller than Lizzy's were at the beginning of the day, his blouse's top three buttons needing to be undone now... but the third simply popped off, smacking Haru right in the boob. He didn't feel it of course, they were fake, but he did hear Kyle's cute bra absolutely *SNAP!* for a second time, this time being the clasps, and nearly fall out of his blouse! Beyond that, Kyle was also easily a whole foot taller than he was earlier, and with his four inch heels, it was only emphasized. His cheeks were flushed and his cock was getting hard, the sensation stimulating every pleasure center in his body, thankfully though he was working on keeping some level of decency.</p><p>Lizzy, on the other hand, had shrunk down a full foot since earlier, and her heaving chest was already almost completely gone! Her cute dress was down to her ankles now, and her hair was floor length, dragging behind her like Kaguyahime in the old Japanese paintings. Along with that, her cardigan absolutely no longer fit well at all, the wrists hiding Lizzy's hands entirely at this point. Beyond that, though, her panties felt... so much tighter than usual. Not along the sides, no, her hips weren't really different - Kyle wasn't THAT cruel. No, it was the front... she felt hot, aroused, more so than she should be feeling at this moment. Why was she getting har- er... wet? ... Horny, at any rate? And in public like this, in a café of all places! Maybe it was whatever they put in the coffee or something, an ingredient that stimulates one even with scent? Nah that's just weird...</p><p>"Grrr, stupid cardigan! Ugh, I think my dress was oversized too! Hey, Kyle, can we just go get this fixed already? This is already super annoying!"</p><p>Kyle took a moment to respond, gathering his breath and trying not to just start laughing. "O-Of course, Lizzy, go ahead and get the order for our drinks, and we'll go get it fixed, alright? You know what I like.~" </p><p>Haru, however, was too dumbstruck to NOT ask about this. "Kyle-kun, a moment, please?" The two boys took a moment a bit away and a bit less out of the spotlight of attention. Haru whispered, "What the HELL is going on!? You just... shot up, like, a full fifteen centimeters! And your boobs, they're... you have Lizzy-chan's boobs! They're massive, and your bra's snapped, I heard it! I worked hard on that bra, you know!"</p><p>Kyle honestly couldn't stop snickering. He did feel a little bad, most of the cuter stuff Kyle wore was made custom by Haru and his shop staff, but there was something so arousing about bursting out of it! "Yeah, about that... Everyone else is noticing but her, and I can't get enough of it! Meiko-sensei, the librarian fox woman? She taught me a few neat perception spells and a little alteration magic, so I thought I'd get some payback for Lizzy tormenting me with her dumb cow tits. But I didn't think it'd be this fun...~"</p><p>Haru cocked a brow and looked at the tinier Lizzy at the counter, standing on her tip toes pointing at a thing behind the barista while she fiddled with her hair, bringing it into temporary bunned twintails. His thick lips curled into a little grin, finding this whole thing amusing... Now he wanted to tease her too... "Yeah, yeah I get'chya...~ I'll play along, but I'm gonna push it, see how far we can go.~"</p><p>Kyle's grin curled into a twisted smirk. "Oh, go for it. I promise she won't notice, not until I let her."</p><p>At that moment, Lizzy came back with the drinks. Her clothes were so oversized now it almost made her look like a lolita, and Haru cooed at the sight. "I got the stuff, now can we go?"</p><p>"Yeah, lets head over to Haru's place and get some new clothes. I think my stuff must have shrunk when I last washed it, I mean look at this! My huuuuge heavy boobs snapped a button right off! And my blouse won't stay tucked in anymore.~" Oh Kyle was having fun. Lizzy just huffed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Yeah whatever, lets go already." </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Kyle sat in the private lounge of Haru's parlour, sipping his latte with glee as he groped himself, giving little moans. Oh man he felt so good like this... was this how Lizzy felt all the time? These things were so stupidly massive and heavy, but they felt so good! His dick was harder than it ever had been, and now that he had a little privacy, he could enjoy this all he wanted... his skirt pulled down and away, lacy boyshorts around his ankle, he got to work on that "relief" he suddenly craved so much...~</p><p>On Lizzy's end, she was standing naked save for her panties on a raised platform as Haru measured her. That cute bulge she was now carrying, which seemed to twitch cutely whenever he touched her didn't go unnoticed. He wanted to give it a touch himself, but kept things professional... for now.</p><p>"Hmph, to think I just measured you yesterday, and you go and shrink yourself to this femboyish state! You really are a huge pervert, Lizzy-chan! Even going so far as to grow this cute little thing down here, jeez!" He brushed a finger over the bulge, coaxing a cute little gasp from Lizzy.</p><p>"H-Hey! Watch the hands, tiddyboy! And I have no idea what you're talking about, I've always been like this. Honestly I have no idea where that stupidly oversized bra came from, I swear you're playing a prank on me or something."</p><p>"Oh come now, you haven't noticed? Like, at all? I couldn't have put that bra in your dress, you goof, that style doesn't allow for easy chest access! Well, whatever, I like you more like this anyway.~ I'll miss playing with your tits when you visit, but I guess Kyle's got that privilege now.~"</p><p>Lizzy was really confused, what the hell was he talking about??? Kyle's always had those fat dumb cowtits, and she's always been flat! ... Well, okay not flat, she had a little bit of tiddy, trap boobs. She wore those cute lacy bras for a reason, her nipples were sensitive okay? Ugh, but maybe she should invest in panties that actually hugged her petite cock and balls. Yeah, they were small, but leaving them squeezed so tightly gets her hard waaaaay too fast... maybe the kind with a pouch? Yeah...</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up okay? I don't want my latte getting cold..." She lied, she was more worried about getting too hard to remain professional. </p><p>"Mhmmm, sure sure, Lizzy-chan.~ Alright, I got you all measured. Looks like you'll fit right into Kyle's old clothes, actually.~ I'll go grab some new panties for you, at least. I have a few pouched pairs I think you'll like.~"</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>It was Kyle's turn. As he was getting measured, he was also getting a handy from Haru, who was pretty skilled at that level of work. His dainty fingers stroked up and down Kyle's lengthy shaft as the measuring tape was pulled firm against his P-cup breasts, Kyle's eyes glued to his reflection in the full body mirror before him. Honestly at this size, he made even the legendary Miss Tanaka look tiny! Haru let out a naughty coo as he saw the measurement. </p><p>"Mhmmm, look at that, you took all of Lizzy-chan's tits, but ended up with more than she had! You're a full size above her, you greedy slut.~"</p><p>"Nnngh-! Y-Yeah, so what if I'm greedy? I deserve- aah~! I deserve a reward for taking care of that brat for so long! Mmph, you're so good at this... A-And besides, I can finally be more than a dumb secretary now, I bet... F-Fuck, getting close...!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you could, like, be in a high quality porno with a body like this... Your ass and hips are so wide too, I'm shocked your skirt didn't rip anymore than it did! your poor panties didn't fair too well though...~"</p><p>Kyle couldn't hold it in. Hearing that, that he surpassed Lizzy, that he had basically almost ruined his clothes, and DID ruin his undies... he came, hard. So hard that he shot all over the mirror, drenching it top to bottom with the waves of cum he pumped out! But that wasn't all. The tape measure slipped free from his chest as his nipples suddenly began leaking! Before long, they too were squirting in time with his orgasm, milk joining the cum on the mirror! Haru gasped at the sight, he even got all milky! </p><p>"A-Aahhhnnnn~! H-Holy fuck, it won't s-stooop...! F-Fuck this feels so gooood...!" Kyle's orgasm lasted for a lot longer than the two chesty boys expected, and by the end of it, the mirror was so dirtied up, it didn't function well as a mirror anymore. Panting, Kyle slumped back into Haru, his climax leaving him weak in the knees. Haru giggled as he licked up whatever cum was on his fingers, enjoying the taste.~ </p><p>"Fufuu, you're a naughty boy, aren't you, getting off to your own reflection.~ It's okay, I do that too.~ But, now that you're all relieved, lets get you dressed. Lizzy-chan's bra should fit no problem, and I have plenty of panties ready for someone like you.~ Go on and clean up, and don't worry about the mirror, I'll handle that myself.~"</p><p>Kyle didn't bother with a response, just complacent agreement, stepping into the quick wash nearby to clean up.</p><p>Lizzy, meanwhile, hear the whole damn thing... she was dealing with a hard-on of her own, just barely able to resist touching herself, only staving because of the new clothes... She loudly sipped her now cooled latte and groaned... damn perverts... </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>It had been a good four or five hours since the pair left for their excursion around town, and by the time they came back, there was an hour left until the photoshoot. Meiko had been waiting for them to return, and along with them, Haru and his staff came with the outfits ready for the shoot... but the fox was not expecting, or rather, should have expected, to see Lizzy and Kyle with completely swapped figures and heights! She pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing immediately who and what was responsible. Lizzy said hi, but quickly made her way to the private suite prepared for the model a week ago.</p><p>Meiko gave a very intense glare toward the two busty boys who had naughty grins plastered on their faces. "Kyle-san... I certainly hope you do not end up regretting this little stunt you have pulled. The photoshoot specifically listed Lizzy Lov, a voluptuous woman, as the centerfold, not a horny otokonoko."</p><p>"I know, I know, and I do apologize, Sensei, but I lost my self control and my desire to torment her outweighed logic and judgment. ... But to be fair, she had this coming. I'm her secretary, not her damn punching bag." </p><p>Haru snickered, and Meiko sighed. "Very well... I shall... edit the camera and warp the results, but you will be charged for that, I hope you understand. My magical services do not come free nor cheap, as that is not within my usual mandate."</p><p>"Yes, that's fine by me. Please excuse me for now, I have to make sure Lizzy's alright." With that, Kyle bowed in thanks to Meiko, then went to the suite after Lizzy. Meiko, meanwhile, shot a narrow-eyed glare to Haru, who nervously giggled. </p><p>"You two horny beasts need to clean up more properly... You smell of such lust that I could smell you both before you walked in..."</p><p>"Ahahahaha--! G-Gomenasai, Sensei! We uhm, got caught up in the moment...~" Meiko sighed and walked away, waving it off. </p><p>"Go wash up then, I won't have your lust stinking up the performance hall." Just before she vanished through a swirling red and black portal, Haru squeaked "Yes ma'am!" and shuffled off to his own suite he has booked to wash up proper. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>The door locked, Lizzy was panting on the soft, comfy floor of her bedroom, in naught but the bra, panties, thigh highs, and 4-inch heels Haru prepared for her. The lacy texture of the former two articles felt so nice on her skin, teasing it slightly, while the heels and thigh highs added an air of cute lewdness to it... the bulge in her pouch panties turning her on so damn much! Pulling open the panties, she let her cute, 4-inch cock flop out, twitching and pulsing with horny need... She stared at the body mirror in front of her, gazing at her lewd, trappy figure... noting how her hips were so damn wide on her lithe, petite frame... So damn lewd...! Her cock was dripping with pre as she stared, her painted nails of one hand tracing along her belly, while her other slowly went to grip at her cock... </p><p>She clenched and squeaked when she touched it, unable to stop herself from stroking its length. She let out panting, breathy moans as she did so, staring at her reflection the whole time. She drank it in; the loooong, flowing, princess-like hair that was done up in two large twintails, reaching her ankles and then some with ease... </p><p>The slim, girly figure that ended in the widest of hips, hips much like her secretary's even... Oh how she loved it! Her thick thighs that had her tights squish them cutely, it drew attention from so many! The way those tights really accentuated her shapely legs. A lot of girls were envious of her sexy legs, that was a given, and that made her happy, of course! Who wouldn't be turned on by such gorgeous, smooth, sexy legs? Who wouldn't wanna be between a pair of thick, lewd thighs like these? She wanted to wear a miniskirt and just flaunt around, her trappy cock on partial display, ass almost all the way out, her wide hips making that skirt no more effective than a belt!</p><p>The petite, almost invisible chest she had... for a femboyish type, she still had some cute bumps, sure, but nothing like her secretary's... Oh she felt so envious, Kyle's boobs were so big, but she loved being so tiny in comparison! She brought a hand to her chest and started groping at her small boobs, tweaking her nipple, kneading what there was of them, thinking about doing all kinds of horribly lewd and naughty things she'd do Kyle's tits if she got her hands on them...! She thought about all, their shape, their weight, their bouncy slutty nature... and the way he teased her, it was too much to bear! She wanted so badly to fuck them and grope them and suck them and-!</p><p>"Nnhh--! K-Kyle, damn yoouuuu...!" She stared at her reflection and relished her insignificant chest, it was so sexy being so tiny, but she didn't understand why! She felt strange, like this wasn't normal, but it was, wasn't it? She'd always been a horny little femboy model, and people loved her! And she loved it when Kyle tormented her with his heaving, mountainous boobs! She played it off like it annoyed her, but every time he drew attention to them, and compared hers to his, she got so fucking hard! But more than that, she imagined Kyle teasing her, shoving her face into his heaving udders and making her suck at his nipple while she fucked his thick thighs or something, grinding against him like a horny kid having their first masturbation! </p><p>She stared, deeper, her eyes starting to cross and haze over, cock twitching, pulsing, hand stroking faster and faster, moans unrestrained and bellowing out, resonating in the next room, where Kyle was... She knew he could hear her... So why didn't he just come in!? Mmmhh, come in... cum in... fuck, fuck FUCK! </p><p>"A-AAAHH, FUCK-! CUMMING, CUMMIIIING~!"</p><p>She exploded, all over the mirror. Her cum as thick, and there was LOTS of it, far more than one would assume from such a cute little cock like hers. She stroked the whole way through her orgasm, moaning loudly as she milked every single drop from her oh so full pouch. She rode that orgasm for so long, that it seemed the spell that had been placed upon her earlier was finally wearing thin, her reality coming back to her below that orgasm, all unknown to her in that blissed out state.</p><p>The whole time, Kyle had been watching that orgasm from the door way. He went unnoticed by the femboy-fied Lizzy as she came, his own dick hard once again and his hand fondling at one of his tits. </p><p>Finally, however, Lizzy's mind came to, and reality came crashing on her as she saw Kyle's reflection in what little of the mirror she could see.</p><p>"K-KYLE, YOU PERVERT, WHAT ARE YOU--... What the FUCK happened to you-!? You look... oh my god you look like me...!"</p><p>"Mmh, I sure do, 'Miss Lov', and you look a lot like how I used to.~ How's it feel, being a flat chested femboy, hm?"</p><p>"Wh-What are you-!?" She looked at herself. He was right. She was a short, flat-chested trap! All of her size... it was... it was just gone! No, no not gone, transferred! All of it to Kyle, but how!?</p><p>"If you're wondering how, I stole it. I cursed your cardigan, and it stuck to you all day long, and with me by your side, all of that thickness you held so dear went right to me! And you never even noticed, thinking it was all so normal! You were even getting horny off it, you slut!"</p><p>As Kyle teased her, tormented her, he was groping at his huge, stolen tits, she felt herself get hard again, arousal once again overriding her ability to think... that orgasm... was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before... and really, if Kyle learned to do this, than... it'd be a shame to let all that effort go to waste, right...? So she stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to him. Kyle kept mocking her, but was quickly silenced when Lizzy took a whole nipple into her mouth and started sucking. Kyle's mocking quickly turned to moaning and squealing, his cock being taken into Lizzy's one hand, while her other grabbed the other breast and started kneading and groping it. </p><p>Through it all, Lizzy was able to guide the milfy boy over to the bed, giving him a light push where he fell onto it, back first with a heavy *pomf!*, where Lizzy then climbed atop him. Kyle honestly couldn't help but accept this fate, after all, he brought it on himself, just as Meiko had predicted. It was better than being fired, at any rate...</p><p>Lizzy climbed atop the milky tiddyboy, grinning with kinky, lewd intent, bringing her cock to those heavenly pillows and thrusting it into them, her hands squeezing the tits close and tight in front of her. Kyle giggled and teased her further, "Look at you, lusting after my huge titties like a horny little schoolboy with his first time seeing porn... You're so cute like this...~"</p><p>That only had Lizzy moan out in a pitifully cute manner, her femboyish body driving her lusts further and further into that mindset. She loved this so much more than being a girl! It was so fucking hot, but she couldn't figure out why! And yet she didn't care, she fucked those slutty tits in front of her like her life depended on it! The stimulation through it all had Kyle moaning like a whore himself, milk squirting from his fat, lewd nipples, his own cock twitching and throbbing with need. Those tits were so big compared to Lizzy's new body, that she was able to heft one up far enough to suck at that nipple while she fucked that deep cleavage, and that had Kyle almost scream in bliss, the sensation between that and the fucking bringing him to an early climax. Lizzy caught that and popped the nipple out of her mouth for a moment to snicker and tease him back.</p><p>"Pffft, look at that, a tiddy fuck made you cum? That fast? That's so cute~!"</p><p>But Kyle didn't take kindly to that. He pouted and grabbed Lizzy's hips as he sat up, Lizzy losing her balance and falling back onto the bed, Kyle pinning her down at the waist under those titanic tits. She was powerless, with her small size, Kyle was easily able to overpower her. Soon enough, he was in control, using his massive chest to give proper paizuri to the squealing and writhing transformed girl. </p><p>"Shut it, you little brat! Do you know how sick I was of you tormenting me with your damn tits!? Well now the tables have turned, and I'm gonna be the one bullying you, you got that? I'm not some punching bag, and I'll make you remember that. So here's the new deal! I'll still be your secretary, but from now on, you'll be my tiny femboy toy when we're alone, is that clear? And I'm gonna pay you back for every second you tormented me, starting right now. So lie back and let 'mama' drain those cute little balls of yours, okay~?"</p><p>Lizzy couldn't deny. Hell she couldn't do anything but lie there, thrust into those tits, and moan while doing it. Kyle licked his lips, lifting and dropping and squeezing those tits around Lizzy's little shaft with abandon, enjoying it so much he was about to cum again. So what if he was a quick shot, he never felt this before, of course he'd be quick to cum! And that logic only cemented in his mind when Lizzy started cumming again herself. In all of twenty seconds of stroking her with his giant boobs, she came with enough force to have her cum spurt up from between the cleavage, dousing Kyle's face in the process! He licked up as much as he could, relishing in the the healthy, creamy thickness of it all. He gave a happy little "Mmmmh, good girl~" in response, praising the model with sincerity... but he wasn't done. Not by a long shot... They still had a whole fifty minutes before the photo shoot, so he was gonna milk that time for all it was worth... literally, even.~</p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>"Right, look right here! Perfect! You two make a hell of a duo! Right, next pose!"</p><p>The photo shoot had been going wonderfully. No one but Kyle, Lizzy, Haru, and Meiko were aware of the model and her secretary's altered appearances. The cameras and their filters were also altered with Meiko's magic, ensuring the primary shoot wasn't ruined by Kyle's little prank... but in return, Kyle was asked to join in. A debut piece of a cute trappy femboy with the wonderful Lizzy Love would bring in not only more types of fans, but also appeal to the main audiences as well. It was all too fun to watch the two, in their beautiful swimsuits, pose and show the camera their love. Funny enough, about fifteen minutes in, the two had their arousal pick up again, and eventually, the Cameraman noticed this. The erection peeking from Kyle's bikini was too prominent, so he had to stop for the moment.</p><p>Kyle was a little embarrassed, but more so at the fact that he ruined the fluidity of the shoot, rather than exposing himself so shamelessly. With a body like this, even if others couldn't see it, he was so much more confident than normal. The same could be said for Lizzy, as her own erection, while much smaller, was enough to peer from the skimpy bottom she was wearing, though no one seemed to notice. She could keep going, but she was too horny to focus. </p><p>"OKAY, CUT HERE!" Haru called out for the break. "Take ten, swap outfits, then lets get back to it~!"</p><p>Lizzy glanced over at Kyle's massive tits straining that bikini he had on. It was meant to be one for her, she knew that, but that only made it hotter. Her little dick trembled in delight at the sight of them, and when Kyle gulped down that water, Lizzy couldn't take it!</p><p>"Hey, Kyle, come with me, and hurry up! I wanna see the other outfits!" She pulled at his arm, and to the two others who knew, it was... adorable. Like a little kid pulling at their mom to go look at toys at the mall. Kyle gave a motherly giggle, going with her as requested. Meiko sighed, Haru giggled, both of them knowing what those two were about to do... </p><p>Indeed, Kyle was sitting on a sofa in the changing room, Lizzy slung across his matronly lap, held under those heavy breasts, suckling and groping at the breast before her, head held in Kyle's one hand, while he stroked lovingly at Lizzy's cock with his other. Lizzy squeaked and moaned as she gulped down his milk, his other breast attached to a personal pump as to not make a mess. When one was suckled, the other leaked in pity. This was likely to become quite the routine for the two... Lizzy liked this way better than being a tall, busty woman... way way better! She came again as she thought this to herself, making a hell of a mess of Kyle's hand and her own lap, but Kyle never stopped stroking, knowing that this little brat could go five times, easy. </p><p>And thus, secretary and model, would be living this lewd life for quite a while, enjoying the swapped assets and, once again, milking the situation, and each other, for all they had to offer...~</p><p> </p><p>~ ♥ ~ E N D ~ ♥ ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>